


the happiest day

by spngirl22



Series: stephen self inserts [3]
Category: Louden Swain - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spngirl22/pseuds/spngirl22
Summary: part three in the series, after many months of planning, much trouble and a few disagreements, finally it all comes to today, today is your happiest day.





	1. Chapter 1

Giddy, in the weeks after Stephen had proposed you felt giddy as the realisation set in, once the initial giddiness had work off you then began to talk to Stephen about wedding plans and how long you would leave it before getting married, neither of you were sure however Stephen had made sure to tell you that whenever you wanted to get married he would be ready, neither you nor he had much of a family to invite and Stephen's only request was that his friends be allowed to attend. 

As you and Stephen slowly made your wedding plans you began to talk about venues, you wanted the wedding to be in California but other than that neither of you knew an exact location yet, one day as you sat looking through wedding brochures you looked at Stephen and said “why don't we get married in that little church down the street? On coldwater canyon, then we can have everyone back here for a small party afterwards” then you showed him the church in the book you were holding. 

Looking at the church in the brochure Stephen said “lets not rush things, why don't we talk about something other than location for a while, who are you having as your bridesmaid?” and with this you say “no choice there, it’s gonna be (Y/S/N) without a doubt” so here Stephen said “then it’ll be a few months at least before we get married, possibly longer, we’ve got time love, meanwhile i have a con this weekend, wanna come with? I’d love to show of my beautiful fiance to my friends” then he pulled you into a kiss. 

Three days later you and Stephen were packing, you had agreed to fly with him to the convention in Dallas Texas, you knew (Y/C/N) would also be there as she was the one who managed the bands schedule all weekend at these conventions, once packed you and Stephen shared a takeaway for dinner then had an early night, your flight was at 8am which meant you had to be up early for the trip to the airport and for the check in procedures before the flight. 

Arriving in Dallas later that day you and Stephen were met at the airport by (Y/C/N) who had already found the other members of the band, they had flown in earlier that same morning but had decided to wait until you and Stephen arrived, luckily (Y/C/N) had hired a minivan so she had enough space for all of you, your gear and your bags, once everyone had piled into the minivan you sat talking for a short while before silence fell only halfway to the hotel. 

When silence fell over the van you looked over to Stephen however just then billy looked over you and said “wait is that a ring? Are you two engaged?” and here both mike and rob also looked, you blushed a little and looked to Stephen who said “yeah, i proposed and she said yes, i feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have her” then he leaned over to kiss you on the head, you blushed even more here while everyone around you began congratulating you. 

Once silence again fell in the minivan rob said “so? Details, where did you propose Steve? When?” but now Stephen was silent so you said “he took me on a trip to paris to see my baby sister, so i could be there when she gave birth to her first child, our last day there he took me up the Eiffel tower, when we got to the top he dropped to one knee and asked me to marry him, it was so romantic and sweet” then you reached over and took hold of Stephen's hand. 

Eventually the minivan pulled up at the convention hotel, you, Stephen and the other guys got out but (Y/C/N) didn't, she was going to run the bands gear over to the convention centre ten minutes away before joining you all for lunch at the hotel, conversation mostly focused on your engagement to Stephen but soon you look to Stephen and say “so is one of these guys going to be your best man Steve?” and here Stephen just nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days you had several long conversations with the women at the convention, they wanted to help you make your wedding perfect and you, being so inexperienced and young, were glad of the advice, you had easily made friends and conversation came even easier, soon however the weekend was drawing to an end, you didn't know how many more times you were going to see your new friends so you made sure to get their phone numbers. 

After the Dallas convention you spent a lot of time conversing with your new friends on Facebook and by text over wedding plans, you always kept Stephen in the loop but also made it clear to everyone that it would be a while before the wedding actually came to be, one night on a Skype call to (Y/S/N) you mentioned to her about how well the wedding plans were going so here (Y/S/N) said “wow, you're doing great, any ideas when it’ll be yet?” then she smiled at you. 

Seeing the smile on (Y/S/N)’s face you also smile and say “not yet but i wouldn't dream of getting married without you, Harold and little Katelynn” and with this (Y/S/N) said “thanks (Y/F/N) but don't wait for us, we’re not willing to fly with her until she’s six months old, she’s only one month now, i couldn't ask you to wait five months to get married just so we can be there” however here you say “no problem, it’ll give us time to plan things, we’re waiting for you” and here (Y/S/N) smiled even wider. 

After this conversation with (Y/S/N) you made sure to involve her, you had told her that you and Stephen were going to be married in a church but had assured her that she could wear what she liked however (Y/S/N) had insisted on wearing a nice dress, she would buy it in Paris and transport it with her to Los Angeles when the time came, she also said she would buy a nice dress for Katelynn however that you eventually talked her out of, reminding her that spit up would likely ruin it before the wedding even got started.

A month soon passed by, you had now chosen the church for the wedding between you and Stephen, you were getting married locally and having a small party at a local bar which you were going to hire out, you had been concerned about all the costs however Stephen assured you he had enough to cover it and that his friends were also going to chip in on it, with these fears assuaged you let Stephen have his way, something which you assured him wouldn't happen too often. 

By the time another month had passed you and Stephen had set a date, in order for (Y/S/N), Harold and Katelynn to attend it had been set for July 20th, you began letting your friends know the small details and they had quickly decided that they needed to come around and take you on a hen do the weekend before the wedding, at the same time Stephen's friends made the call to throw him a bachelor party to celebrate him finally falling in love enough to get married. 

With the place and date of the wedding set in stone you finally began making some headway with the plans, you had put Stephen in charge of seating but weren't really fussed, as far as you were concerned people could sit where they liked, they could even bring a date each as the wedding was so small, of course it was a given that Stephen's band mates would all bring their children, you loved little children and especially the children of the band members. 

While Stephen was busy with his seating plans you made sure to occupy your time well enough that you didn't have time for nerves, there was less than three months until the wedding and you still had to organise a dress for yourself, flowers, catering and several other things, one weekend while Stephen was away at a convention everything became too much for you and you called for help, you called billy's wife Michelle and begged for her help. 

When Michelle turned up at the apartment you were grateful to see her, you were almost elbow deep in pictures, catalogues and forms, within only minutes Michelle had helped you to get rid of half of what you had, things such as dress catalogues as she told you that a wedding dress was something that should be brought in a store in person so you knew it looked good, after ten more minutes you had sorted out a good amount of the forms which the church needed and they were ready to hand in. 

Once the forms had been filled in and put aside Michelle turned to you and said “now lets look at catering, flowers come after the dress so they complement each other, always work the flowers around the dress, not the other way around” and with this you just nodded, your head was reeling with all you needed to know and Michelle soon saw this so she suggested a coffee break, a suggestion which was welcomed by you and you both made your way to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later Stephen was once again off at a convention however this time you weren't home either, neither were you with Stephen, you had gone to Hollywood with Michelle and a few other girls from the conventions to choose your wedding dress, it had been decided you would leave it at Michelle and billy’s house until the night before the wedding where Michelle would bring it to your cousins house where you would be staying. 

Walking into the dress shop you were nervous, you had never been in one before and you had no idea how to go about choosing a dress, luckily for you however you had several married women with you and the shop also had someone there to help you, over the next hour you looked at several dresses however none of them really seemed to catch your eye or suit you, eventually however your eye caught a soft pink floor length gown. 

Seeing the pink floor length gown you say “how about that one?” then you pointed to it but here the woman from the shop said “are you sure? That’s not exactly one of our best dresses” and here you say “i’m sure, it’s beautiful” so with this the woman brought the gown over, as you slipped into it and looked in the mirror a smile came to your face and moments later Michelle said “it’s perfect (Y/F/N)” and here you just nodded, you couldn't say a word as your smile was so big. 

After picking out your wedding dress and having measurements taken so it could be altered to fit you perfectly you and your party of five exited the dress shop and headed across the road to a small coffee shop for lunch, the dress would be ready to pick up in two hours so you had a little time to kill, you were assured however that even once the dress was picked up you still had other accessories to find and shoes that went with the dress to find. 

It was late when you got home, later than you thought it would be but no matter how exhausted you were a promise had to be kept, you promised your sister a picture of your dress once it was chosen so she could match you and a phone call was also in order, the last week she had been so busy and exhausted with Katelynn that you’d only had time for texts an very brief phone calls so you were both long overdue a nice big catch up. 

Once the wedding dress was chosen you were able to look at flowers, Stephen tried to help but ended up being more of a nuisance sometimes, you appreciated his efforts and on one occasion he had even chosen some rather lovely looking flowers, they wouldn't go with your dress however you were sure they would look lovely in the buttonhole of his suit and the suits of his fellow band members, you ordered the flowers for delivery to the church the morning of the wedding and the friends you had made at the conventions promised to be there to set everything up for you. 

After you had sorted the last of the wedding plans out the days seemed to go quicker, of course there were a few last minute things to sort out such as music, a slight disagreement occurred when Stephen wanted one song to play as you entered the reception at the bar while you wanted another, eventually a compromise was reached and you agreed for one of the bands slower songs to be played, deep down however you would have given in, you’d do anything for Stephen to be happy seeing him smile made you smile too.


	4. Chapter 4

As the wedding got closer and closer your nerves set in, the weekend before the wedding your friends flew you out to Miami, Florida and this, you later learned, was to be your hen do, between them they had planned it and paid for it, not even Stephen knew what was going on however you were assured only that you would like it and they would take care of you, when you got out of the airport you were blindfolded and bundled into a car. 

Getting out of the car half an hour later you had to step carefully as you were still blindfolded however then sunlight flooded your vision as the blindfold was removed, after blinking a few times you could see the beach and a hut there and just then your friend Briana said “isn't it great? It’s part of the hotels deluxe hen do package, you're gonna go in there, have a glass of champagne and get a nice massage then we’re due at the spa, lets have fun” then she led you into the hut. 

Over the course of the weekend you were sure you gained several pounds, you were given so much champagne and chocolate you were sure you’d never want either again, you had a manicure, a pedicure and almost every spa treatment available, you had done nothing but relax the whole weekend and it had done wonders for your pre wedding nerves, each of your friends there also gave you something as part of the wedding traditions and each night you played games until you fell asleep. 

When the hen do weekend was up you were almost sad to leave however you wanted to be back in your fiance’s arms however even this wasn't to be, your wedding was in three days and from the airport in Los Angeles you went straight to your cousins house, Stephen had only just started his stag do and (Y/S/N) was at (Y/C/N)’s house waiting for you. 

Walking into (Y/C/N)’s house to see (Y/S/N) waiting for you inside you dropped your bag, ran into her arms and said “oh its been so long (Y/S/N), i missed you so much, how’s Katelynn?” and here (Y/S/N) said “i missed you too, she’s sleeping upstairs at the moment, Harold is at Stephen's stag do, he’s making sure they don't do anything stupid to him for you” and with this you say “remind me to thank him later” then you and (Y/S/N) go to the sitting room and fall onto the sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later you woke early, it was your wedding day, you were nervous, it was only 6am and the wedding wasn't until 2pm however you laid awake in bed another two hours until finally everyone else was awoken by Katelynn's hungry cries, the house was slight cramped, there were currently seven people sleeping in a house with two rooms, naturally (Y/S/N) and Katelynn had a room to themselves, you had the other room with two people in sleeping bags sleeping on the floor beside you and the rest were crashed out in the sitting room. 

As everyone woke up (Y/S/N) was full of apologies however no one minded, they had accepted that sleeping there might mean being woken by a crying baby, they were even grateful for the wake up as it meant they had more time to get you and themselves ready, cars would be coming to pick you all up at 1pm to take you to the church, it was only half an hour down the road but you knew it would take a while to get the baby seat in for Katelynn and to get everyone else into the cars and en route. 

By midday almost everything was done, your hair was up in a beautiful bun with curly locks trailing down, flowers adorned the tight curls of the bun, you were sat around having a light lunch before putting on your dress, most of your makeup except the lip makeup was also done and as you had a snack the women were sat around doing each other's hair, makeup and nails, soon you all were ready, your sister was naturally last as she also had Katelynn to worry about looking after. 

Half an hour before the cars were due to pick you up it was decided to get you into your dress, your makeup was now complete and as you slid into the dress everyone in the room gasped, a mirror was provided and you had to fight back tears, it was like seeing a fairy tale princess, it seemed to surreal but it was really happening, soon your tiara had been slipped into your hair and your shoes were just waiting for you to step into them, when the cars arrived you slipped into the shoes and headed outside. 

Arriving at the church just fifteen minutes before the wedding was due to start you carefully stepped out, your friends were all there to steady you and make sure the gown never touched the floor until you got inside, once everyone was out you moved to wait where you had to, as your own father was unavailable to do the honour of walking you down the aisle and most of the people you knew were female you had chosen your uncle to walk you down the aisle. 

Getting to the front of the church after the walk down the aisle you pushed the veil back from your face and here Stephen said “you look absolutely stunning (Y/F/N)” and here you say “thanks Stephen, so do you, guess you scrub up well after all” and with this you and Stephen chuckle a little then look at the priest and give him a slight nod so he know that you're both ready for the wedding to start. 

As the priest talked through the ceremony you felt butterflies in your stomach, unknown to you Stephen had written his own vows and as he read them you felt tears welling up so when he finished you say “oh Steve, sweetie that's so beautiful, i feel like i’m gonna cry” and with this Stephen pulled a tissue from his pocket and said “don't ruin your makeup love” and here you chuckle a little then dab gently at your eyes to dry the tears. 

Once your eyes are dry again you nod for the ceremony to continue, soon came the part where Stephen was supposed to slid the ring onto your finger so with this he looked over to his best man rob and said “rob the ring” and here rob passed Stephen a box from his breast pocket, Stephen opened the box and pulled out the ring, it was a diamond set in gold, you hadn't seen it before but it was beautiful and only moments later Stephen slid the ring onto your finger. 

With the ring on your finger you smile, pull out your own ring for Stephen, yours is a plain looking gold band however it has an inscription on the inside which read “Stephen, love always (Y/F/N)” and had a small heart as well, at the appropriate moment after repeating your vows to Stephen you slid the ring onto his finger and with this the priest said “i now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride” and here a wide smile broke onto Stephen's face as he pulled you into a kiss. 

Pulling away from the kiss several minutes later you still only had eyes for Stephen however you could hear the cheering surrounding you and the applause, soon you and Stephen turned and walked up the aisle, flower petals were being showered over you, a place where you had divested from tradition which was for rice to be thrown, once outside the church you had wedding photos taken before everyone piled into cars to go down to the reception at the bar. 

When the whole reception was said and done, the cutting of the cake completed and the guests all packed off to hotels or back home you and Stephen stood alone in the bar, you had decided to have one last private dance, a car was still outside waiting to take you back to your apartment, it was nearly 1am the day after your wedding and you were tired but being in Stephen's arms made everything feel alright, like everything was right in the world. 

Finally deciding to go back to your apartment you and Stephen walked out to the car, Stephen helped you into the car as the dress meant that you needed help, five minutes later you arrived at the door to the apartment and when you walked in you were happy to see it was clean however this seemed a surprise even to Stephen, you walked into the bedroom, just wanting to sleep only to find wine and rose petals on the bed, a true wedding bed if ever you had seen one and a small note, your friends had cleaned up while you were at the reception. 

After reading the note from your friends you smiled and said “we have some amazing friends Steve” then Stephen said “we sure do love, now as much as i love seeing you in that dress it’s our wedding night and i’d more love to see you out of it now” then he gave a sly wink at you, the promise of what was to come made you shiver with anticipation and you nodded, sitting beside you Stephen gave you a kiss and you melted into it, happy to just be with your new husband at the end of what had to be your happiest day ever.


End file.
